Dying Wish
by iceblueyes
Summary: Tomoyo wanted to tell Sakura that she loves her more than a friend. She did actually...but of course Sakura set it aside. And here is Eriol who have love her and care for her. Will she accept his love? And will Eriol accept she won't last long?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I dedicate this story to Kimberly Kaye J. Atuel because she was the one who said the title. And to Felyn Grace D. Jabonita cause she helped me about what Tomoyo's sickness will be.  
  
'She loves her', Eriol thought as he followed Tomoyo's eyes which led to her best friend Sakura Kinomoto together with her love one Syaoran Li. 'Even though Sakura has somebody else', he added and sighed. Tomoyo noticed this as she looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked. Even though they've been close since first year to third year high school they still can't call themselves by their first names.  
  
"Nothing Daidouji-san. You're looking at Sakura again", Eriol replied, fixing the bridge of his glasses.  
  
"Hai. I wish I was a boy Hiiragizawa-kun so that I could tell her my feelings".  
  
"Isn't it weird people think you're a lesbian?"  
  
"I don't care!" she said flatly. "And if I we're a boy I don't want that we'll be cousins".  
  
"Daidouji-san get a life will you? Forget about her and try to love somebody of you're opposite gender", he advice. She shook her head in dismay. "Don't be stubborn".  
  
"I don't care! I love her more than a friend and a cousin. I don't care if the people think I'm a lesbian. I just don't!"  
  
"Tell me if you'll court her and she will say 'yes' to you are you happy to be her girlfriend?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hai", Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Seriously? Like you won't be ashamed to the people and to your mom that Sakura is your girlfriend?"  
  
"I-I don't know".  
  
"Thought so", was all he could say. "You're obsessed with her actually".  
  
"Yeah", she said in a lame tone. "You're lucky to have Mizuki-sensei".  
  
"Why thank you".  
  
"But I hate the pairing though...she's older than you", she added.  
  
"Age doesn't matter!" he said almost angry at her. Many people have told him already that its somewhat weird if the girl is older than the boy. He can't believe his best friend will say this to him.  
  
"I know Hiiragizawa-kun don't get mad", Tomoyo said as she gave a slight laugh. Seeing the face of her second best friend a while ago makes her want to laugh louder. "Hiiragizawa-kun I want to tell my feelings to her". That made Eriol paused.  
  
"C-Come again?"  
  
"I said I want to tell her I love her so much", she repeated.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Eriol nearly yelled. The people around the campus look at them as they sat on the stairs. His cheeks flushed as he cleared his throat and turned to her. "What are you thinking? Sakura has Syaoran now!" he lowered his voice so that people won't hear their conversation.  
  
"I don't care. I just want her to know my feelings", she replied, smiling sweetly at him that made his face turned into a confusing look. He doesn't understand. "I'll accept anything after I tell my feelings to her. Even if that means to end our relationship as friends".  
  
"Don't be such a martyr".  
  
"I'm not". He sighed.  
  
"If that's your decision Daidouji-san. I've got nothing to do about it", was all Eriol could say.  
  
"Thanks for everything...Hiiragizawa-kun".  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo and their other classmates we're cleaners that day. Eriol and Syaoran wait for the two outside. Tomoyo's been thinking if this is the right time to tell it to her cousin. 'I've got to tell her! She has to know!' Tomoyo thought as they arranged the chairs. After thirty minutes of cleaning only the two we're left inside the classroom. "Sakura", Tomoyo called, her words stammering from her mouth.  
  
"What is it Tomoyo?" Sakura asked sweetly that she couldn't help but blush.  
  
"I-I want to say...I-"she paused realizing that it was hard to say it. "I...love you".  
  
"I know that Tomoyo", her cousin said.  
  
"What I mean is...I treat you more than a friend", Tomoyo explained. Sakura paused on what she said. And she gave a slight laugh.  
  
"You're joking...right?" she was somehow hurt by her cousin's reaction. She doesn't believe she loves her deeply. And she remembers what Eriol told her. How could she explain if ever Sakura was her girlfriend?  
  
"No I'm not", Tomoyo replied seriously. Sakura averted her eyes on her cousin and decided to go home.  
  
"Excuse me Tomoyo. I need to get going", Sakura said as she quickly get her backpack and exited the room. Outside Eriol and Syaoran we're waiting. And they look at Sakura who had come out of their classroom.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran began.  
  
"Syaoran let's go. Eriol wait for Tomoyo okay?" Sakura favored.  
  
"O-Okay", Eriol replied, unsure of his answer. Sakura nods her head and the two left. Eriol knew something is wrong as he went inside of the classroom...only to find Tomoyo, standing in the middle of the classroom...crying. He knows Tomoyo just said her feelings to her cousin. He went to her and tapped her shoulders. "It's all right Tomoyo. I think you should say what you wanted to say". Tomoyo turned around and hug him suddenly which caused him to be shock for a few seconds. They never hug each other before. She cried on his shoulders and hugged him tighter.  
  
"S-She...doesn't believe me! Hiiragizawa-kun she doesn't believe me that I love her!" she said, her tears couldn't stop from falling. Eriol doesn't even know what to do. Nor what to say. Instead he also hugged her in return.  
  
"Don't worry Daidouji-san...I've got nothing to say really. Just try to forget about it", was his advice. Tomoyo didn't answer but just cried on his shoulder.  
  
Sakura doesn't feel good that night as she was lying on her bed. The words that her cousin said to her still rang in her ears and won't fade away. 'I can't sleep', Sakura thought as she turned on her lampshade. She gets her cordless phone which is color pink and was given by Tomoyo when they we're in grade five. 'But we're in third year high'. She dialed Eriol's number and hoping he's awake. After the third ring someone pick it up.  
  
"Konbanwa?"  
  
"Konbanwa Eriol-kun!" Sakura greeted. But the mage knows that something is really wrong.  
  
"Ah Sakura-san! You need something?" Eriol asked. She had called him at 9:00p.m.  
  
"Are you sleeping already and am I disturbing you?" she asked back.  
  
"Iie. It's fine. I'm not sleeping yet", he replied. Sakura was relieved.  
  
"I just want to ask if you know this...does Tomoyo really have feelings for me?" Sakura had finally said. She was fifty percent sure that the answer is yes and fifty percent not sure of it. But she knows the answer is already yes.  
  
"Why yes Sakura. Daidouji-san have been telling me that secret since I get back here in Japan", Eriol explained. And speaking of Daidouji-san he remembered that afternoon it took some minutes to calm Daidouji-san and to stop her from crying.  
  
"So it's true. I-I thought...it was a lie", was all she can say. She could have shouted right then and there but she knows Kereberos and Touya will kill her for that.  
  
"Don't tell me that you don't trust your best friend and dearest cousin?" he tests.  
  
"Iie Eriol", she replied, giving a deep sigh. "Eriol why me? From all of the people why does she have to fall in love to me?" actually she just couldn't understand.  
  
"I don't know Sakura. I just don't see why she's head over heels of you", Eriol replied. "She'll be a lesbian for that".  
  
"Right".  
  
"And the truth is she doesn't care". Sakura was shocked on that.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"She told me she doesn't care if the people will think she's a lesbian as long as she'll have a chance to say her feelings to you", he added. Sakura blushed. She cursed her cousin. For why she will let her feel this way.  
  
"So that's what she said huh?" Sakura said. Somehow she doesn't feel like talking.  
  
"Yup! And she wishes she was a boy. Silly girl! And if she was a boy she doesn't want you to be her cousin", Eriol added.  
  
"Why is that?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"So that she can court you and be her girlfriend", he replied. Sakura gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Silly Tomoyo!"  
  
"Hai. And I even told her you have Syaoran. But the truth is...she doesn't care!" he added. And both know they can't believe their friend Tomoyo is like that. "By the way Sakura are you angry at her?"  
  
"No", Sakura said honestly. She doesn't really. And she doesn't even want her cousin to fell in love with her. "Eriol don't tell her I'm not angry at her. I want to tell her personally".  
  
"Okay".  
  
To be continued... 


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
"By the way are you ready for the field trip tomorrow?"  
  
"Yup! You?"  
  
"Well I'm ready for the trip tomorrow", Sakura replied. "So I guess we'll have to sleep now. Oyasumi nasai Eriol-kun! Sweet dreams!"  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Sakura-san! And sweet dreams!" Eriol also said as they put the phone down.  
  
Tomoyo had arrived in her school that 6:45a.m. They had a field trip that day and the juniors section D will go straight to the school bus. She kick a rock as she was walking, thinking of what she said to Sakura yesterday. "Baka! She'll never forgive me for that", Tomoyo muttered to herself. She was so angry to herself for why she said it. But that's what she wants. She wants to tell her feelings to her cousin. True she is rich and can GET whatever she wants. But this time...she can't get it. She went inside of the school bus and look for a vacant seat. Only a few of her classmates have arrived as they greet 'good morning' to her as she said 'good morning' too. She sat down on the chair near to the window. "I wonder if Sakura is angry at me."  
  
"Then why won't you ask her?" someone said. She looks at her side and found Eriol sitting right next to her. "Ohayou gozaimasu Daidouji-san".  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu Hiiragizawa-kun", Tomoyo greeted back. "About what you ask me I don't think I have the courage".  
  
"Then how will you know if you won't ask?" she just sighed. "Daidouji-san..."  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun I told you it's hard to face her. After what I told her yesterday do you think she'll ever forgive me?" she tried to lower her voice coz' she was angry. Not to Eriol but to herself. Eriol reached her hand which is resting on her lap and made a light squeeze.  
  
"I promise you Daidouji-san just try to ask her and then you'll know the answer", he advice. She nods her head and try to smile.  
  
"Thanks again Hiiragizawa-kun. I always owe you".  
  
"You owe me nothing Daidouji-san".  
  
"Say is Mizuki-sensei be our guide?" she asked. She saw him blush a little.  
  
"Hai", Eriol replied. Tomoyo gave a slight laugh.  
  
That was the worst day for Tomoyo ever. She didn't expect that she, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran will be one group. And she only speaks to Eriol and Syaoran. And Sakura only speaks to Syaoran and Eriol also. Eriol and Syaoran don't know what to do...but at least the two gals keep their cool.  
  
Tomoyo was alone under a tree. She can't believe she feels so empty not talking to Sakura anymore. But she didn't expect something. "Hi Tomoyo!" she looked up to see Sakura.  
  
"H-Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted back, a tint of red crept to her cheeks.  
  
"May I sit beside you?" she asked. Tomoyo nods in reply. "Thank you". The two paused for a while as if thinking what to say. But Sakura spoke first. "I understand how you feel about me". That made Tomoyo look at her but her cousin just continued as she looked at the blue sky. "Fifty percent is I want to believe you. And the other fifty percent is I don't want to believe you. Coz' it's hard to believe that you have fallen in love with me".  
  
"I did fall for you", Tomoyo interrupted.  
  
"I know". Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a genuine smile on her lips. "Tomoyo you may have really loved me more than a friend and a cousin but I know someone out there is waiting for you. Somebody that you are meant to be with".  
  
"Yeah just like you and Syaoran", Tomoyo said. Sakura blushed a little.  
  
"Cut it out!" tomoyo gave a slight laugh. "Just don't be dense if somebody likes or loves you".  
  
"Oro?" Tomoyo wondered. "What do you mean? You'll never know if someone likes or loves you?"  
  
"Through actions dear cousin", her cousin replied. "Sometimes people show their love through actions".  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So friends?" Sakura said, extending her right hand. Tomoyo shake hands with her.  
  
"Friends". And she felt good about it. That she and Sakura are now friends. Maybe she has to get rid of her feelings to Sakura. She doesn't want to have a fight with her again.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo shouted as she found Eriol sitting alone on a log, gazing at the fire which reflected from his eyes.  
  
"DAidouji-san be quiet. The people are already sleeping", Eriol reminded. They'll be spending a night in the camp and they'll leave tomorrow afternoon.  
  
"Sorry about that", she apologized as she sat right next to him. "I and Sakura are friends now".  
  
"Glad to hear it", he said, as both looked at the dark twilight sky. "You still have feelings for her right?"  
  
"I'm getting rid of her already", Tomoyo replied which made Eriol to look at her.  
  
"So...you like someone else?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just that my feelings for her quickly vanished". She looked at him and smile. He blushed a little but it's a good thing she didn't saw it. "Hiiragizawa-kun isn't it time to call ourselves by our first names? Besides we've been closed since first year", she offered as her eyes turn back to the sky. Eriol did the same as he looked at the sky with a smile on his lips.  
  
"Of course Tomoyo-san", was all Eriol could say.  
  
"Thanks...Eriol-kun".  
  
That afternoon as Tomoyo was getting her back pack coz' they we're about to leave she suddenly cough. She coughed and cough until what she saw in her hands was blood. "Oh my god!" she get her handkerchief as she wiped the blood. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Tomoyo come on! The bus will leave us!" Eriol shouted from outside. Tomoyo make sure that there was no stain of blood left on her hand. She opened the door nervously and tried her best to act casual in front of Eriol. But as Eriol look at her in the eye he knows something is wrong. "You okay?"  
  
"Y-Yeah. Come on Eriol-kun", Tomoyo replied as she walked passed him. He just followed her as he shrugged the thought that Tomoyo is not fine.  
  
AS the four walked home, Tomoyo was still in shock of how come she coughed blood. 'This is not happening', Tomoyo thought. 'I don't have a sickness'.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked worriedly which made Tomoyo look at her. Syaoran and Eriol even look at her.  
  
"H-Huh?"  
  
"Are you all right? Why so silent?" her cousin asked. She smiled nervously at them.  
  
"T-This is nothing guys. Don't worry", was all Tomoyo could say.  
  
"How about Eriol will escort you home? How's that? We don't want anything bad happen to you", Syaoran said.  
  
"That's fine", she replied.  
  
"Okay see you tomorrow Tomoyo-san", Sakura said.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo", Syaoran said.  
  
"Bye Sakura and Syaoran", Tomoyo also said as they have gone their separate ways.  
  
As Eriol escort Tomoyo to her house he noticed they we're so silent. So he starts a conversation. "Um...I'm glad you and Sakura are getting along right now".  
  
"Yeah", Tomoyo replied, lamely.  
  
"Something wrong Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. They stopped at Tomoyo's gate.  
  
"Eriol I..."she wanted to tell him that she coughed blood that afternoon. But she just can't tell it to him. She's afraid.  
  
"What is it Tomoyo? You know you can tell me anything".  
  
"I...never mind. See you tomorrow Eriol", was all Tomoyo can say as she went inside of the house.  
  
"Bye", Eriol said almost in a whisper as he went home.  
  
"Tomoyo dinner time!" that was the second time her mom called her for dinner.  
  
"C-Coming Okaasan!" Tomoyo replied, stammering. How will she ever tell her mother that she had tuberculosis? 'Maybe not', she thought as she went downstairs. 'But I think I have a sickness'. She tried to hold back the tears as she finally reached the table.  
  
"Are you okay dear?" Sonomi asked. Tomoyo looked at her mom and nods her head.  
  
'But isn't it better if I'm going to be honest to her?' Tomoyo asked herself. "Mom I want to tell you something".  
  
"Oh sure dear. What is it?" Tomoyo showed her mom the handkerchief which is stained with blood. "OH MY GOOD LORD?!" her mom shouted.  
  
"Mom...I-I think I have a sickness...and its tuberculosis".  
  
"Why did you get this sickness?" Sonomi asked. Tomoyo just shrugged. "Tomorrow afternoon I'm bringing you to the hospital".  
  
"But mom I'm one of the cleaners tomorrow!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Then I'll have to say to you're teacher you will be excused", her mom replied. She sighed.  
  
'She did pick me up all right', Tomoyo thought as she saw her mom that dismissal time talking to Mizuki Kaho their adviser and Math teacher.  
  
"Is that so?" Kaho said, shocked. She couldn't believe that Tomoyo has tuberculosis. "Well its okay Daidouji-sama I understand the situation".  
  
"Thank you Mizuki-san", Sonomi said. Her eyes turned to her daughter. "Tomoyo let's go!"  
  
"Where are you going Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo get her back pack.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"We're going to the doctor dear", Sonomi replied for her. The three looked shocked.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. 3

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. And the song At Your Side belongs to The ?" Eriol asked.  
  
"She has a sickness Eriol...and it's tuberculosis", Kaho replied. The three gasped.  
  
"Tomoyo you didn't even said anything that you have a sickness!" Syaoran nearly yelled. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry", Tomoyo said as she lowered her head. But what she didn't know is...  
  
"Come along dear let's go", her mom said. ...that Eriol is so worried about her.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Kaho went home together with sad faces. "Let's just pray for her so that she'll be fine", Kaho began.  
  
"I can't believe this! Tomoyo has a sickness! What if-"  
  
"Sakura don't say it!" Eriol said angrily. "Don't say she's going to die".  
  
"He's right Sakura. Think positive! She's you're best friend and closest cousin. Are you just going to think things like that?" Syaoran added.  
  
"I'm sorry", Sakura apologized, near to tears. "I don't want to lose her".  
  
"Me neither Sakura", Eriol added. "Me neither..."  
  
"I'm sorry Madame but...you're daughter really had a sickness", the doctor said. Sonomi wanted to cry and Tomoyo too.  
  
"This can't be", Tomoyo said in a soft voice. Her mom hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry dear. Pray that God will make you live for many years. Some people can't survive this sickness", the doctor added. Tomoyo didn't notice her tears were falling. Not only her who is crying but also her mom.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo...I can't believe this!" Sonomi said.  
  
"Me neither mother. But we've got nothing to do but pray", Tomoyo said as she wiped her tears.  
  
That next day Tomoyo doesn't feel she wanted to talk nor go to school. Even all of her classmates know that she had a sickness. 'But I've got to be strong. For me, for mom, to my friends and especially Eriol'. She blushed. Why all of a sudden she had thought about him anyway? She shook her head and try to smile. But she can't...her heart knows she can't smile.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo cheer up!" Sakura said as she sat right next to her.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. The doctor gave me some medicine. But if it will get worst I-"  
  
"Tomoyo think positive! You'll survive this! I know you will!" Syaoran said, trying to cheer her also.  
  
"Thanks", Tomoyo said. She was touched on her friends words. Then Eriol went to them bringing a guitar.  
  
"To cheer Tomoyo up we dedicate this to you. Go ahead Sakura!" Eriol said as he start to play the guitar and Sakura start to sing the song.  
  
When the daylight's gone  
  
And you're on your own  
  
And you need a friend  
  
Just to be around  
  
I will comfort you  
  
I will take your hand  
  
I will pull you through  
  
You know I'd understand  
  
And you know that  
  
I'll be at your side  
  
There's no need to worry  
  
Together we'll survive  
  
Through the haste and hurry  
  
I'll be at your side  
  
If you feel like you're alone  
  
And you have no where to turn  
  
I'll be at your side  
  
Sakura stop singing the song as Tomoyo wiped her tears. She didn't know she was crying. She was really touched on what her friends. Do to her. A song that will cheer her up. And for this she wanted to believe that soon she'll be okay. "Sorry guys if I'm too emotional", Tomoyo apologized.  
  
"That's okay tomoyo. We understand", Sakura said. Eriol continue playing the guitar as Tomoyo looked at him. He was so calm and it seems he doesn't have a problem at all. But deep behind those blue eyes he is worried about her. He caught her staring at him as he smiled. She smiled back, cheeks flushed.  
  
"It was a nice song that you three dedicated to me", Tomoyo began, sitting on the bench under the cherry blossom tree. Sakura and Syaoran were left inside the classroom, talking to their friend. And Tomoyo and Eriol get to spend some time with each other.  
  
"Hey that was nothing. Just believe Tomoyo-san God has a way", Eriol said, reaching over her hand and clasped it in his hands. "If only there's some kind of magic that will make it vanish". Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"Its reality Eriol not a fantasy. You can't take this sickness away", she said as she smiled.  
  
"I'm worried about you", he added. Tomoyo blinked her eyes.  
  
"Oh?" he looked away blushingly, but he's still holding her hand.  
  
"Yes I'm worried about you".  
  
For Tomoyo it was a weird feeling on how he said he was worried about her. 'Very weird indeed', Tomoyo thought as she lies down on her bed. And at the other side Eriol sneezed.  
  
"Somebody is talking about you master". Nakuru began. Eriol just smiled.  
  
"Who would be talking?" Eriol said to her. Then he grew serious. "You know what I just can't tell her how I feel".  
  
"Courage master courage. Maybe now is the time to tell her", Nakuru began.  
  
"What if she's moving on because she already knows Sakura doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
"Yuck! Girl to girl and boy to boy relationships", Spinel interfered.  
  
"Suppi be quiet!"  
  
"Who you calling 'Suppi'? I don't want to be called 'Suppi'! Understand Ruby Moon?!"  
  
"That's Nakuru Akizuki for you information coz' I'm in my human form!" the guardian shot back. Eriol shook his head in dismay. There they go again. His guardians are fighting again.  
  
'I wish I can help Tomoyo', Eriol thought looking outside of the window. 'I want her to live'.  
  
Tomoyo was getting ready to go to school that next day. Unexpectedly she can't stop herself from coughing. She had a hard time as she fell on the floor. Until she was unconscious. Her mom was beginning to get angry at her as she went to her only to find her daughter lying down on the floor as stains of blood marked the floor. "OH MY GOD!" Sonomi screamed. "CALL AN AMBULANCE QUICKLY!" she shouted downstairs as the maids do what their master told them. Sonomi helped her daughter to get up. And after that bring her to the hospital.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol we're shock as what Kaho told them. Sonomi called their school and spoke to Kaho that Tomoyo is in the hospital and that her sickness is getting worst. And Sonomi added...the doctor said Tomoyo might not live longer. Her body can't take it...she feels weak every time she coughs. 'Darn it! She can't leave us!' Eriol thought. The three are now in the hospital to visit their close friend.  
  
"TOMOYO!" Sakura shouted as she ran to her cousin and hugged her. The two boys followed as Syaoran closed the door.  
  
"Tomoyo how are you feeling?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I'll be fine", Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Fine? If your fine dear cousin you wouldn't stay here!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo had to chuckle for that.  
  
'Is it too late to tell my feelings for her? She even thought I LOVE Kaho which is not true! I ADMIRE her that's all', Eriol thought as he went to Tomoyo. "Hi!"  
  
"Hi!" Tomoyo said with a sweet smile. He couldn't help himself but blush.  
  
"Get well soon okay?" was all he can say. She nodded in reply. She doesn't feel like talking. Then Sonomi went in.  
  
"Oh...I didn't know you three will be here. This is unexpected", Sonomi said.  
  
"Where have you been Auntie?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I was talking to one of the doctors. Just to check on how is Tomoyo doing", she replied.  
  
"I'll be dead soon", Tomoyo said flatly.  
  
"Honey don't say that", her mother warned.  
  
"People die mother", she added. She didn't know that those words said struck Eriol deeply. She is so dense to realize that somebody cares for her and loves her deeply...ever since first year high.  
  
'It's not the time to tell her', Eriol thought as he visited Tomoyo to the hospital that Saturday, bringing flowers. He was arguing with his alter ego.  
  
'Its time to tell her damn it! Don't tell me you'll keep it a secret forever?! I mean what is she passed away? What are you going to do?'  
  
'Shut up will you? She's going to live!'  
  
'I just said what 'if'', his alter ego shot back. Finally he arrived at Tomoyo's room as he opened the door. But he was shock to see her crying. "Tomoyo what's wrong?" Tomoyo shook her head as she wiped her tears. She just can't believe that days from now she couldn't see her friends.  
  
"Nothing Eriol-kun. I see you have visited me. And you bought me lovely flowers", Tomoyo said as Eriol put the flowers in the vase. After that he went to her.  
  
"Yeah. I hope the flowers cheer you up a little", he said.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. 4

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. And the song At Your Side belongs to The Corrs.  
  
"It did", she replied as she stands up from her bed carefully. She observed that they we're close and as usual he's taller. She smiled lovingly at him as he touched her left cheek. "Don't Eriol-kun. Mizuki-sensei m-might get angry at you?"  
  
"Why do I love her?" Eriol said. He saw her facial expression and she was confused. "Well the one I really love is-"he was cut off as the door opened. And in came Sakura and Syaoran...blinking their eyes.  
  
"S-Sorry. We didn't know you we're talking PRIVATELY!" Sakura said. Eriol and Tomoyo just gave a slight laugh as Eriol released his hand from her cheek.  
  
"N-No we're just talking", Tomoyo said, slightly flushed.  
  
'Too bad you didn't tell her. It was so close', Eriol's alter ego said.  
  
'Yeah too bad at all', he thought as he joined the group.  
  
"By the way Eriol thanks for letting me borrow your guitar!" Syaoran said as he and Sakura we're leaving after an hour.  
  
"No problem Syaoran", Eriol said.  
  
"Bye", Sakura and Syaoran said.  
  
"Bye", Tomoyo told them. Then the two left. Eriol get his guitar for a while. "Eriol would you do me a favor?"  
  
"What is it?" Eriol asked as he sat down on her bed.  
  
"Play the second stanza of the song At Your Side", she replied.  
  
"And you'll sing it?" she shook her head.  
  
"You'll be the one to sing it for me", she said.  
  
"O-Oh", was all Eriol can say, cheeks flushed. "All right then", he said as he played the song.  
  
If life's standing still  
  
And your soul's confused  
  
And you cannot find what road to choose  
  
If you make mistakes  
  
You won't let be down  
  
I will still believe  
  
I will turn around  
  
And you know that  
  
I'll be at your side  
  
There's no need to worry  
  
Together we'll survive  
  
Through the haste and hurry  
  
I'll be at your side  
  
If you feel like you're alone  
  
And you have no where to turn  
  
I'll be at your side  
  
"Bravo! The reincarnation of Clow Reed sings very well!" Tomoyo cheered.  
  
"I thought it was you who will sing it", Eriol said, still playing the guitar.  
  
"Nah I rather hear you sing it for me...as a dedication", she said. "By the way I want to thank you for all the things you've done for me. For comforting me when Sakura and I had a little quarrel. And for everything".  
  
"H-Huh?"  
  
"In short I want to say thank you and I love you", Tomoyo replied. She flushed on what she said. That she loves him.  
  
"Y-You love me?" Eriol asked, feeling himself flushing also.  
  
"Yeah...a-as a friend", she said making it clear. Eriol's blue eyes were covered as he can feel it. "W-Why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing. It's because I also love you".  
  
"Of curse you love me! We're friends!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No Tomoyo", their eyes met. "I treat you more". And that made her silent.  
  
'He really has feelings for me', Tomoyo thought, tucking her knees and resting her chin on top of her knee. 'How come I was so dense?' she lies down on her bed. It was late in the evening and her mom had slept on the couch. And she still couldn't sleep what Eriol said. She looked at the blue moon outside her window. 'I wonder if Eriol is also looking at the moon'. She was right coz' Eriol was lying and was looking at the moon.  
  
'By now Tomoyo must be sleeping', Eriol thought. 'She couldn't believe that I truly love her. It was so weird when we say goodbye when I left. Well...at least she knows'. He took off his glasses as he placed it on the table which was near to his bed and he closed his eyes. 'Sweet dreams Tomoyo. God bless you'.  
  
That day the telephone keeps ringing in Eriol's house and nobody answered the phone. "Coming!" Eriol said as he now pick it up. "Hello good morning?"  
  
"Eriol!" it was Sakura and somehow he feels something is wrong. It's like her voice is panicking and full of worry. "Get here quick in the hospital! It's Tomoyo!"  
  
"What about Tomoyo?" now he was the one who is panicking.  
  
"She's in the emergency room. Please come here!"  
  
"I'll be there!" he said as he put down the phone. "nakuru! Spinel! I'll go to the hospital for a while!"  
  
"Something wrong master?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Tomoyo's in the emergency room", Eriol replied. He could see his two guardians we're shocked. "Can you go there later?"  
  
"Sure master after we do our chores. I'll also inform Miss Kaho", Nakuru replied.  
  
"Thanks Nakuru", Eriol said as he hurried to go to the hospital.  
  
"Sakura!" Eriol called. At last he had arrived as he hurried himself to go to the emergency room. There he saw his friends and also Tomoyo's mom who we're waiting outside.  
  
"Eriol..."Sakura was crying. But still she was hoping her friend is gonna be okay.  
  
"How is she?" Eriol asked. Sakura didn't reply as she kept on crying. She hugged Eriol and Eriol was so confused. He looked at Sakura's boyfriend. "Syaoran?"  
  
"The doctor said-"but Syaoran was cut off by Tomoyo's mom.  
  
"I'll be the one to tell him Syaoran", Sonomi said. She wanted to be strong and Eriol noticed unlike Sakura she's not crying. "The doctor said she's in big trouble. Fifty percent she'll live or half of it she'll die. This morning her cough became worst that's why she's in the emergency room right now". Sonomi couldn't keep her tears as she began to cry.  
  
"Sad to say there's no magic which can cure her sickness", Sakura said, still crying on Eriol's shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to lose her", Eriol said in a soft voice. He doesn't want to break down coz' he believes that Tomoyo will live. Sakura let go of him as she faced him.  
  
"She doesn't even want to lose you Eriol. Oh by the way she told me something this morning before she was brought to the emergency room. She said she really, really loves you a lot and she is so thankful to have a friend like you. She said she was sorry she couldn't return your feelings back because she only sees you as a friend", Sakura said. Somehow Eriol felt sad that he could not win Tomoyo's heart. But at least she loves him very much...as a dear friend.  
  
"That's because she's very busy thinking of you that's why she never knew how much I love her", Eriol said. Sakura forced a smile, wiping her tears. Finally the doctor went out of the emergency room. The four gathered to the doctor.  
  
"Doctor how's my daughter?" Sonomi asked, very nervous on what's the result. The doctor doesn't know how to respond.  
  
"Is she gonna be fine?" Syaoran added, since the doctor hasn't answered Sonomi's question. The doctor sighed.  
  
"Mrs. Daidouji...your daughter Tomoyo...she didn't make it", was his reply. Everyone fell silent on the news. Tomoyo is dead. "She was about to make it and was trying. But her body couldn't take the coughing. Her heartbeat was getting low that time. I'm sorry...we really tried everything".  
  
"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Sakura exclaimed as she start crying again. Syaoran comfort her as he hugged her. Sonomi was in trauma as she sat down on the bench with Eriol beside her. Eriol comforted Sonomi as she was crying hard like Sakura. And Eriol too was crying.  
  
'Why Tomoyo?' Eriol thought. 'Why did you leave us...leave me?'  
  
It was the wake of Tomoyo as she was placed in a light purple coffin. She is still very beautiful to look at. Even though she is dead. After two days she will be buried. Eriol and his guardians we're there. As they look at the coffin of Tomoyo. "Sorry about this master", Nakuru began, placing her hand on top of Eriol's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah master. Sorry", added Spinel.  
  
"Don't be guys. Not even my magic can do to save her", Eriol said. Kaho was also there as she approached the three.  
  
"Eriol we're just humans. You're a sorcerer but I don't think you can take away her sickness", Kaho said.  
  
"Then maybe I can reincarnate her".  
  
"Maybe?" Kaho commented. He sighed.  
  
"I love her. And I want her back. I wished she just take me with her".  
  
"Master, Miss Tomoyo won't be happy if ever she can do that", Nakuru interrupted. "She rather wants to see you happy".  
  
"Why is it ironic if someone died they want to see their love ones happy?" he asked, still looking at the coffin.  
  
"Coz' they want what's the best for them", Kaho replied. "They rather see their love ones happy than seeing them everyday with a sad expression. They want their love ones to move on".  
  
"Will I be happy without her?" he asked as he lean closer to Tomoyo's coffin.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. 5

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
"Only you can answer that question master", Spinel replied.  
  
"Tomoyo", Eriol whispered. "Wherever you are...I'll always love you even though I've found another".  
  
It was the burial of Tomoyo as people we're there mourning. Tomoyo's soul was watching from above. "Sad sight", Tomoyo said to herself.  
  
"Yeah a very bad sight indeed", a voice called from behind. Tomoyo looked around to see the mother of Sakura...Nadeshiko.  
  
"Aunt Nadeshiko?!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Nadeshiko just smiled at her. Tomoyo's eyes turned to the people below. "I'll miss them..."  
  
"Especially Sakura?" her aunt asked.  
  
"No all of them. The person I will miss most is..."her cheeks turned crimson.  
  
"Is who?"  
  
"E-Eriol Hiiragizawa", she admitted. "He...taught me many things. For that I should thanked him".  
  
"Do you really love him only a friend?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
"We'll see...I don't know for now", Tomoyo replied. Down below the coffin of Tomoyo is beginning to be buried. As people throw red and white roses to her coffin. It took Eriol some time to throw the red rose.  
  
"Hope you'll watch over us Tomoyo", Eriol muttered as he kissed the red rose and throw it down to her coffin. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Aunt Nadeshiko stay here for a while", Tomoyo said. Nadeshiko just blinked her eyes as Tomoyo went to Eriol and kissed his lips softly. Eriol felt something cold on his lips as he touched his lips. He looked up above and there he saw Tomoyo with mom's Sakura, Nadeshiko flying high with angel's wings.  
  
"I'll always love you Tomoyo", Eriol muttered. Tomoyo told something to Nadeshiko.  
  
"You know what Aunt Nadeshiko I have a dying wish which I forgot to tell Sakura to Eriol".  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That...I want to see all my love ones especially Eriol to be happy...always".  
  
End 


End file.
